From a Different World
by DramatikSquirel
Summary: Throughout most of his life, Tobias was taught one thing, only the strong survive. Unfortunately, he did not have that kind of strength. On the day of an important Noxus festival, he learns of his magical prowess and joins the League of Legends as a novice summoner, but a darker force is at work here.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This being my first story to post, comments and criticism is readily appreciated. I hope to continue this story no matter what happens. Thanks a bunch -DramatikSquirel

* * *

Where I come from, strength is everything. Strength decides who lives , and who dies. I however, was not born with that strength. I was pretty scrawny as a child, and most of my young life included bruises and broken bones from other kids and downcast looks from my parents. I had also been taught that if I wanted respect, I had to earn it, but I never was able to gain that respect.

With time, I grew to hate my "glorious" Noxus and everything it stand for. The more beating I had, the more this was drilled into me. This was a reoccurring theme, until one fateful day, the march of champions. During this event, thousands gather in the streets to watch our champions, our strongest, and remember who we are. For some reason, I thought it would be a good idea to attend the festivities, maybe I could find hope again in their success.

I walked through the empty streets toward the sounds of thousands of people cheering. As I approach, I catch a glimpse of the parade moving by slowly. Red banners with our motto "Forever strong" wave at the passing crowd. This was already going to be tough. I get a closer look and see one of the main reasons for the extreme excitement, Swain. Our glorious leader, our Grand General. He looked rather humble with his frail figure, leaning on his cane to support him, in fact, the only menacing part of him would have to be the huge raven perched on his shoulder, Beatrice I think he calls it. Right behind him, Sion, Swain's pet project turned killing machine. He looks over the crowd's, blood lust in his eyes. I wonder if he even feels anything when he kills? Oh well, not my problem. Behind him another champion and another and another. Each champion, a cold hearted killing machine, and I was getting bored watching them act as gods. They were born great, they didn't have to work for it.

As the last of the champions made their way down the street. I watched with a feigned interest. The last champion, Katarina, watched the crowds with an irked look. She was last in the order because of her recent match with Demacia. Even though they emerged victorious, she performed poorly, and her anger showed. As she looked around, her expression changed from annoyed to infuriated as her eyes met with mine, and I knew that look all too well. I tried to turn around and leave, but before I could, she screamed out at me.

"Hey asshole! Why aren't you celebrating your great nations victory?" The whole crowd went silent. She jumped down off the platform and walked toward me. As she walked, the people around me started to back away. I barely had time to turn around before she pushed me against the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem lady?"

"My problem, MY PROBLEM? HOW 'BOUT DICKWADS LIKE YOU NOT CARING THAT NOXUS IS GREAT?!"

"Great at being assholes."

"WHAT?!" At this point the entire parade stopped moving forward and was watching us. "You know what?" She yells out. "I don't think that you're even a true Noxus citizen." Oh no. I could see the crowd mentality changing. I saw people begin to whisper and nod. I needed to do something or this would turn ugly for me.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME STUCK UP BRAT LIKE YOU!" Shit, that was not the right thing to say.

"Oh? Really?" She pushes me hard against the wall. "You think I'm a brat huh?" She pushes me again. "I am of the Couteau House, and you think I'm a brat?" That was it. When she turns around to address the people, I take a swing at her. She must have guessed I would, because she countered my punch and through me to the ground. "Look at this pathetic whelp, a failure of life." She delivers a kick to my stomach and the crowd jeers. "A waste". She kicks out one last time. "You should have been abandoned."

"Stop." I manage to spit. Blood dripping from my mouth.

"What?" She winds up to kick me again.

"STOP!" I scream. I try to block the next kick, but instead, my hands begin to glow and burn. Once Katarina's foot connects with my hand, she burst into flames. Embers charring her. The mass grows silent. Katarina screams in agony, and a moment later, the flames die out. The entire parade is completely silent. Katarina's stunned expression suddenly turns to outrage.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" As she draws her knives, she is stopped by a sudden command.

"Stop." She and I both turn to see who decided to intervene, and there he was, Swain. "Have you won this battle yet?" He turned to look at me, " I accept you surrender."

"WHAT!?" Katarina screams, "BUT, HE LIT ME ON FIRE, HE..." She saw cut off.

"He surrendered, and in his surrender, he will serve Noxus." He paused to walk over to me. "Since the last summoner we had _disappeared_ , " he made sure to look at her before looking back. "After our last match, we are forced to pick a replacement." He looked at me. "And he will do just fine." He leaned in to whisper. "Congratulations, you've just been promoted to summoner." But before I could speak, he handed a small marble to me. I was about to take it, when I started to think. By taking this, my entire life would change. I would lose my family, leave Noxus, and everyone I have ever met. And without a second thought, I accepted the job as summoner, and when I took the marble, purple rune appeared below me and began to spin very rapidly. "Before you depart summoner, what is your name?" Swain asked.

"It's Tobias." Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a gigantic building, the famed League of Legends. I take a deep breath and begin to walk forward, to start my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This is the second chapter of my From A Different World story. This features two different view points, don't worry, you'll know when it switches. As always, comments are very much appreciated. Thanks a Bunch -DramatikSquirel

* * *

Chapter 2

The esteemed League of Legends, I honestly never thought I would see it in person. Hell, most people only get to hear how great the matches went, emphasis on _great_. Anyway, the building itself is massive. Great stone pillars carved with intricate runes cover the front. As I walk closer, the runes on the pillars are more or less indistinguishable, save for one or two words. At the bottom of each pillar lies the name of a champion. The only two I'm able to see without further inspection are 'Jarvan IV' and 'Swain', who are on the two pillars next to the entrance.

I walk up to the door and release it's made entirely of stone. Great, this will be fun. I clap my hands together and with all of my might, run shoulder first into the door, hoping to open it. What I should have done is check first, because instead of holding like I predicted, the door swung open, and I fell in face first. On the plus side, the solid marble floor broke my fall. "Why the fuck did I agree to this…" I say through my, surprising not broken, teeth. I get up and as I look around, the room is huge, but also completely empty, the only thing in it was myself, and that damn door.

"For what purpose do you have to be here?" The voice asked. I look around and again, empty. "Well?" It said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I-I'm here to be a summoner?" I say with obvious doubt in my voice.

"Ah… A summoner… Then please, your identification." My what? Uhhh…

"My name is Tobias; I was sent here to be a summoner?"

"Not your name, your identification, the little marble that brought you here." Oh, that thing, I reach into my pockets and pull it out.

"You mean this?" The moment I hold it up, it begins to glow and expand, to about the size of my head. Surprisingly, it actually lost weight to the point where it was floating in my hand. After a couple moments of silence, I am teleported to a new room. This one is more like an office space, with two chairs facing a desk, a small (fake) potted plant, charts and info litter the walls, and some guy sits at the desk. He is dressed in a purple robe and is waiting patiently for me.

"Ahhh, your Noxus' new summoner, which would explain the falling by the door. Please sit" I sit and look up at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marcus Thell, I am the chief summoner at the Institute of War."

"Where am I?"

"Why, at the Institute of War of course. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but those will be answered in due time. But for now, all you need to know is that the classroom it two doors down to the left, and you don't want to be late. I hope you're ready."

"Were you?"

"Yes." And with that, I was out the door and headed to the "classroom", whatever that was.

Two doors later, I entered a small room that, for all intents and purposes, looked like a classroom, the teacher/summoner whatever, sat at a desk looking over files, all of the other people quietly milling around, waiting for him to start. I walked over to an empty seat and sat in it. For some reason, people saw me sit and followed suit. After a silent minute, except for a cough or two, the teacher/summoner looked up.

"Perfect, you that you're all here, let's start." He stood up. "My name is Elijah Halkin, but you can call me Elijah. Now, formalities aside, not everyone of you will become a summoner, in fact most of you were invited here because of a fluke spell or clever card trick. But rest assured, those who do have magical abilities will be able to pass with flying colors. Those who don't, you should leave now." But nobody stood up. "Okay then." He stands up and begins passing out slips of paper. "These will lead you to your room, where you will find everything you need to be a summoner. Today is reserved to explore the Institute and meet each other. Tomorrow, the real lessons begin." And with that, he left the room.

Since no one else was going to, I go up and began making my way to my room, and everyone else followed. It didn't take long to find the rooms, after all, we were in the section of the Institute clearly marked _Summoners_ , though a few of us somehow managed to leave the building all together, but I don't know how.

When I made it to my room, I opened the wooden door and got to look around. There wasn't much, a quaint little room with 2 beds and 2 night stands. On each bed lay a robe, most likely the same as the ones the actual summoners were wearing, but blue rather than the normal purple. As I pick up the robe to examine it, a small note fell out of the pocket. I pick it up and open it.

"Watch your back summoner, No one else will." As I am reading it, I hear faint footsteps toward my door. I quickly hide the note just as the summoner, or novice summoner, walks in.

"Hey, so you must be my roommate, I'm Levi Stern, and you?" He holds out a hand.

"I'm Tobias."

"Just Tobias?"

"Yea…"

After a couple awkward seconds, he perks up and says, "Oh, let's see how the others are doing, maybe get some food?" As he says that, my stomach makes and audible growling sound. "Guess that's a yes. See ya out there." Before I can speak, he is out the door. I am pretty hungry, might as well meet the others too. Wonder what that note meant? Oh well, right now, the only thing I can think of is getting some food in me.

"Hey. Wait up!" And I ran after him.

* * *

Third door on the right, third door on the right. As I turn the corner, I see my target. I run over, trying to keep my steps as quest as possible. I reach the door and put my ear against it. Silence. Ok, I only have a minute at best. I throw open the door and look around, two beds, two nightstands, two robes… SHIT, which one will he pick, which one, WHICH ONE… Ok ok ok, think think think. Ummm, the left one is closest to the door, but the right will be seen first, but the left wi…

Footsteps, heading toward me. Well it's now or never. I bury the note I was carrying into the pocket of the left robe. Happy with my work, I turn to the door, but I stop. I see the shadow of someone on the other side of the door, most likely about to walk in. Without thinking, I dive under the bed, heart beating a mile a minute. As the figure enters the door, I swear he can hear my heart pounding in my chest. He looks around and moves to the left robe, he picks it up and the note falls right in front of me. I cover my mouth, please don't look under the bed. He reaches down and grabs it. I continue to stay quiet. He then quickly stuffs it in the note in the night stand, just as someone else walks in. They make some small talk and then the one called "Levi" walks away, with "Tobias" leaving short after. After what seems like a minute of nothing, I slowly exit my hiding place and begin toward the door. Next time, I won't make the same mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so ling, being sick isn't all its cracked up to be... Anyway, thank you all for supporting me and my writing through this. The next chapter will come out quicker than this one. Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

These halls, let me tell you… ARE ALL THE SAME! Not 1 minute after I ran to catch up with Levi did I find myself horrible lost, and this brings me back to my previous statement, with the halls all looking identical, backtracking is nearly impossible. For the next 5 minutes, I aimlessly wander the halls looking for someone, anyone to help me. I mean, I have to find them eventually, right?

Finally, I come across, well, something. A map of the Institute, perfect. I trace my finger from the "You are here" dot to the… Uhhh. I look at the map, and all of labels are in Latin. Great. The only one that sound remotely close to cafeteria is "disciplina locus", and Locus' eat things right? I then use my finger to find the shortest path to the "dasciplina locus". That didn't sound right. I start to mutter the work quietly to myself to try and find the correct sounding words. "Discipline locus? Disciplina lucus? Disciplina locus."

Suddenly, a familiar sound struck me, and purple runes enveloped me. The only thing I could think of is that by saying where I wanted to go, I would teleport there…. Well, it's better than walking I guess, and with that, I was off.

Within a second, I was in a different area of the institute. Though the halls looked the same, the map disappeared. Well, no going back now. As I look around, I hear fasted paced footsteps in my direction. I must have caught up to Levi. I walk over to the hall he is walking down and turn the corner.

As I turn the corner, my face is met with a huge golden shield. I am thrown back a good two feet, flat on the ground. Well, that's not Levi. As I look up to see who I hit, a hand is extended towards me. I grab it the and woman hoists me up.

"I am sorry summoner, I did not mean to thrown you like that."

"It's ok." I say as I crack my back. "I'm Tobias." I reach out to shake hands.

"I am Leona." She accepts my hand. (And slightly crushed it in the process.) She towers above me in her ceremonial battle armor, gold plate covering a thick purple undersuit, it must weigh over 300 pounds. Wait, how was she running in that? After a couple second of speculation, I realize that an awkward silence falls over us, I do my best to change the subject.

"The Radiant Dawn?"

"The very same. Now if you excuse me, I must get back to running… Actually would you mind staying right here?" She moves me to the corner i just was at. "Perfect, now don't move." She started to run down the hall.

"Wait, Can you tel… and she's gone." I start to walk forward when, yet again, Someone crashes into me. This time however, there was no shield to stop them. Instead, I fall back on the ground, and they fall with me. Her heavy armor crushing me. "Oww…" I look up and see an angry face staring down at me. "Uhh?"

"Where did she go?" The lady asked me through her teeth.

"Ugg… Who?"

"You know very well who, Leona, The Radiant Dawn. Any of these things ringing a bell?"

"Ahhh… No."

"Ugg." She rolls her eyes and gets off of me.

"Anyway," I get up and face her, "My name is Tobias."

"Uh huh." She says with a clear disinterest.

"I'm actually a summoner you know." I say with much pride.

"Great. Hey, if I pretend to care, will you tell me where Leona went?" She asks through a fake smile.

"Sure…" I say sarcastically.

"Fine… If I faint interest in you life, will you tell me where she went." I simply smile

"I'll tell you all I know."

"So… A summoner huh? You must be soooooo talented. I'm simply awe struck." She mimics yawning.

"Well… I don't mean to brag, but…"

"Oh. Please, brag away. You must have sooooooo much to talk about." She rolled her eyes.

"If you insist." I say with a smug look. "I am pretty powerful."

"Really?" She looks at me. "Then tell me, if you're so powerful, why am i not one of your champions?" She walks around me.

"Maybe it's because I don't like your kind of 'champion'". I say very sassily.

"Or maybe," She sticks a finger on her chin and look up. "You can't handle a champion like me." She jabs a finger into my chest.

"Or maybe… You can't handle someone like me?" I stand my ground.

"Oh please, I could easily take you."

"Is that an invitation?" I ask.

"Any time." We are now face to face, rage fill both of our eyes. Rage and something else. As we are arguing, a familiar voice interrupts us.

"Geez, get a room you two." With that, we both turned to see who the voice belonged too. Levi was leaning on the wall smirking. "I mean really, could you too be flirting any harder?" We looked at each other and both turned beet red.

"I. I have no time for this." She stomped away, off to find Leona again.

"So, how did you manage to find yourself in the Training rooms, hummm?"

"Training rooms?"

"Well yea, I assume you tried the Summoner's map?"

"Yea…"

"Well anyway, let's head over to the cafeteria. You need to meet somebody who isn't a champion. Come on." We start walking toward the cafeteria. What was that all about? Was she just flirting with me? Well to hell if I would know, I'm just glad that Levi knows where he's going. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Different view point ahead, but you're all smart enough to see that. I'll just use the line break as a POV switch. Again, your support means so much to me. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

Chapter 4

When we finally made it, I could see all of the new summoners sitting around tables. Levi walk ahead and waves to two people who wave back and offer us seats.

"Hello ladies, may I introduce my roommate, Tobias."

"Hi Tobias, Ellie Fleming at your service." She jokingly bows

"I'm Beth, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I reply

"Well… Beth and I were just talking about how we were invited to become summoners. I accidentally flashed through a wall into a Demacian war room, and let me tell you, they were not happy to see me. Luckily Jarvan IV was there and recognized me as a summoner or I would have been killed on the spot." She mimics her head getting cut off.

"So your Demacian then?" Levi asks

"Born and raised."

"Well," Beth Pipes up. "As for me, I was in school and during one of our meditation sessions, and when it was time to get up, everyone started freaking out and pointing at me. I was confused, until i looked down at my hand, and they were clear. I then start freaking out, and after about 10 seconds, it stopped. After that, the teacher took me to the town elder and asked what could have happened. He recognized me to have summoning strength and he put it, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"Meditation session huh?" Levi asks. "So you're Ionian?"

"Yes."

"No way? Me too. I was in class and we were studying Latin. The first word we had to repeat was "Home" and after saying it, runes began to circle me and I appeared at, well, home. I didn't know what just happened, but I was happy to be out of class. They eventually found me, but instead of punishing me for cutting class, they sent me here. Cool huh?" He Smirks. "So what about you Tobias, how did you wind up here?"

"Well, it's not as good as yours…"

"Oh come on. We shared, spill it." Beth pried.

"Well, I just might have, you know… lit someone on fire." I look away embarrassed.

"Wait. WHAT?!" That stare in awe.

After a couple of seconds of stunned silence they start asking a barrage of questions, including "Who was it?" "Did they die?" "How did you manage it?" Stuff like that.

"Well…" Everyone begins to quiet down. "It kind of just, happened…"

"Come on, give us more" they plead.

"Well, where I come from, we hold parades to honor the victories of our champions, something I don't really enjoy…" As I tell my tale, there faces grew more and more serious. They finally started putting the puzzle pieces together.

"You're from Noxus then." Beth says, completely devoid of her sweet personality.

"Yes…" I reply.

"Well hey," Levi tried to break the tension. "Like Tobias said, he hates their ideals."

"Yea. They alw…"

Without a second word, Beth stood up and began to walk away. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I... better see if she's ok…" Ellie said as she gets up and runs over to beth to comfort her. I look over at Levi confused.

"Many Ionians, many family members, were killed during the Noxus occupation of Ionia. Even if it was years ago, some people can't forgive and forget so easily." He grows silent. "The amount of death that day…" He whispers. "They slaughtered thousands of us, men, women, children, nothing mattered. We didn't matter." After a moment in his trance, he shakes his head and jostles my shoulder. "Hey, I know that's not you, from your story and how you act, I can tell you are not Noxus at heart, and that's good enough for me." I give him a half-assed smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Friend? I've never really had a friend before. The closest thing to friends I had were my parents, but they still didn't offer much "parental love". "And, I'm sure Beth will come around one day, just give her time."

"Ok."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Want to get some grub?"

"Sure." About halfway through our meal, Ellie and Beth rejoined us. They both held a tray and what looked to be a plat of fish. Beth's face was red and It looked like she had been crying. The meal afterward was pretty nice, we all talked about home, our hopes and aspirations. Champions we hope to be paired with. It seems like they all knew everything there is to know about the League and the Champions here.

"Well, we do have a class in school specially designated for "The History of The League of Legends." Ellie explained.

"In Ionia, We don't directly study the League, but rather we study the lives and stories of the champions themselves." Levi added.

"That sounds nice, where I come from, they don't teach us about the League or champions or anything, we just learn about them thought the battles our champions have with them."

"Well lucky for you, you will get first hand experience with the champions." The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful, after eating we parted ways and Levi showed me the way back to our room. We barely made it in time for lights out.

"Hey Levi" I asked, "You excited about tomorrow?"

"Hell yea, tomorrow starts our new lives as summoners. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to sleep, good night."

"Night." But I was to excited to sleep, in the first day here, I had made 3 (maybe 4) new friends, and I am going into something where I am equal to everyone. Yes, this is a new start for me. I slowly lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Letters Home:**

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Today is the first day that we can write to family, so I thought I'd give it a go. Where to start, well, since a I came here a month ago, I have grown in leaps and bounds as a summoner. Many of the initial recruits were kicked out because they lacked magical prowess. There are a total of eleven of us left. The first week, we focused on harnessing the magic inside us. To help, we were given a "Sphere of Influence" as they call it. It basically allows us to magnify our power and perform more complicated spells or even connects to another person, though specifically a champion. The following weeks were focused on the history of the institute and champions. All I can say is there is a lot to learn, but I love every second of it. I saw some of the other summoners are actually receiving letters back, I understand if it got lost in the mail, just please try again._

 _Your son,_

 _Tobias._

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _It's been Two months since I left and our studies are taking off now. More and more are being kicked out, not just because of lack of magic ability, but the inability to learn. I made a pact with my 3 closest friends that we never give up, and so far it's working. Oh, We recently got to tour the Summoners Rift and see the battle ground for most of our training. Levi "accidentally" poked Brambleback and the next thing he knows, he is in the infirmary with second degree burns. I warned him that getting that twig as a memento wasn't worth it, but somehow he still has a smile on his face. I still haven't received a letter from you guys, this post system must be terrible. Please try to send a letter again._

 _Your son,_

 _Tobias_

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Three months have gone by and Summoner training is going great. A champion and his Summoner came in recently and talked about the connection between champions and their Summoners. We each will actually be connected with a champion based on our personality and ideals. We can still use other champions, but there are considered our "Mains" or whatever they call them. We basically understand them and they understand us. Beth has finally warmed up to me, it took time, but she seems to see who I really am, and not who she thinks I am. Still waiting on that letter. I might have to visit one day just to deliver it in person._

 _Your son,_

 _Tobias_

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Half a year seems like it went by so quickly, but I know that's not the case. I heard that Mom passed away while I was gone. I wish I could have attended the funeral, but my invite never arrived. Word travels quickly when you're the "Biggest disappointment in Noxus History" as you said before. I understand why the letters never came in now. I'll make sure to not send any more. I doubt you're even reading this._

 _Tobias._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And again, congratulations to the new class of summoners." With the end of Elijah's speech, the class, or what was left of it, cheered. As the noise finally died down, people started to move file in and out of the room. I got up and found my way over to Levi, Beth and Ellie were already talking with him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Toby." Ellie says.

"Hey, so you guys going anywhere for the break?" Levi asks.

"Well, Beth and I were considering visiting Piltover to see the sites. You both should join us."

"Well, I thought I would head back home and visit my family." Levi replies.

"Ok, what about you, heading home Toby?"

"No, I don't think I want to see my family. They sure as hell don't want to see me."

"Well, you still want to join us?" Ellie asked.

"I think I'd rather just stay at the Institute."

"Well, the offer is always open. See you guys later." Ellie waves good bye.

"Bye" Levi and I say.

"Well, I'll see you around Toby."

"See ya." I reply as he leaves. The room is met with an eerie silence. I look around and Im the only one left, even our teacher has gone.

"Well, I wanted to be alone, and now I got my wish." I leave the room and decide to hit the cafeteria for a bit to eat. After a couple of minutes of walking up and down hallways, I finally see the doors, and there closed. "Great." I say sarcastically. I walk a little closer and notice a small paper nailed to the front of the door.

* * *

"For those who decided to stay, be summoner or champion, the institute is free to roam about. There is enough food to supply a small army and most of the areas are open to use. However, this freedom is limited only to Champions and summoners who have proven that they do not need any form of supervision. Be for ANY past transgressions. This list includes:

Summoners:

-Oswald Manning (Destruction of Institute Property)

-Levi Stern (Injury on Summoner's Rift)

-Reya Douglas (Time Travel Mishap)

-Caroline John (Reportedly injuring other summoners with self made "Combustible Limes")

Champions:

-Fiddlesticks (Violent tendencies)

-Cho'Gath (VOID BORN)

-Taric (Reasons to outrageous to disclose)

-Shaco (Murderous tendencies)

-Malzahar (Caught distributing Void teachings)

-Kog'Maw (VOID BORN)

-Vladimir (Rumors of missing summoners appearing within blood spells)

-Renekton (Violent tendencies)

-Nocturne (Paranoia)

-Brand (Destructive tendencies)

-Thresh (Known to steal souls)

-Jinx (Destruction of Institute property)

-Vel'Koz (VOID BORN)

If seen please contact a grand summoner immediately, please do not die. Thank you for you time.

~Markus

* * *

Damn, I thought by now the Institute would forget about Levi's 'incident', but it seems like their gonna remember that for a long time.

Looking at the list, a recurring theme keeps appearing. "Void born?" I repeat. I recall once in class talking about the different planes of existence or some nonsense. As I remember, the void is a place between dimensions, where terrifying creatures live. That's about all I know, since I fell asleep after that.

Well if I want to learn more I know where I need to go. I look down and pat my stomach. "Sorry pal, looks like you'll have to wait." My stomach growled in opposition, but I have my mind made up. I began to walk toward the library.

* * *

"Finally," I exclaim as I leave my quarters. Its finally the week of rest, a whole week without any matches, training, or anything. Just some time to myself, quiet time to myself I might add. As I walk down the halls, I see most of the champions have left for home, wherever that is for them. Only a select few actually stay, mainly because 'home' has nothing to offer. Anyway, now I can have some time to myself.

As I round a corner, I hear footsteps and a loud, and obnoxious, humming coming from down the hall. I backtrack so I can see who it is without getting seen myself. Walking down the hallway, a young summoner stops at a four way intersection, visibly confused. I sit their for a minute or two before he turns towards me. Wait, IT'S HIM. What was his name… Uhh… Tobias! He turns away and begins walking down the halls again. I might just have to follow him to see what he's up to.

* * *

"Crap… Was I supposed to take a left, or a right at the seventh intersection? Maybe straight?" I look around confused. By now, I might as well be on the other side of the Institute for all I know. Huhhhh. Oh well, please if I keep walking, I might make it somewhere. I continue walking the same way I was going.

"Dammit." It's been almost an hour and I'm no closer to the library then before… maybe. "GAH, THIS IS HOPELESS!" I scream out in annoyance, it's not like anyone can hear me… wherever I am. I mean, the Institute doesn't seem that big on the outside, but somehow, it larger then hell on the inside.

As I round another corner, ahead of me, I see the silhouette of an armored figure walking towards me. The one thing that caught my eye was that behind the figure, looked to be a set of large folded wings. Should I ask him where the library is?

Whoever it was, when they saw me, began to pick up the pace and was almost running towards me. As the figure got closer, I had the feeling like I should make a break for it, or at least be ready to run; before I could through, the figure called out.

"Summoner!" A woman? The armor from a distance hides that fact surprisingly well, though up close, there was a distinct breastplate. Which since the figure, or she, was so tall, the breastplate was right in my face. I looked up meekly. "Are you a summoner for the Institute?" I guess technically.

"Y-yes? Yes, I am." I say with more pride.

"Perfect, follow me." She sticks out a hand. As I take it, I feel her grip tighten and she begins running downs the halls. I can barely keep up with her, it doesn't help that she is taller then me, and has wings to help; which, by the way, keep hitting me in the face. "We're almost there." He voice is surprisingly calm, meanwhile, I could only talk through pained breaths.

"Where… are… we… going?…" I manage to ask.

"Right… HERE!" She suddenly stops and I slam into her back. "Come on." We walk into a small circular room, and in the middle of the room, there's a waist high pillar. "Hold this." I listen and she hands me a small marble, it looks to be a… wait…. AN INFLUENCE SPHERE?

"Wait a sec…" The pillar begins to glow purple and a small beam of light latches onto the Sphere. After a couple of seconds, the light from the pillar explodes out and we are transported away.


End file.
